Meet Matt,Mello,Near
by TurnTechGallows
Summary: Meet Mello, Matt,Near as they meet Light Yagami and meet L again.How will everything last.Rated T for right know for Mello's mouth. Possible paring comin up-MelloxMatt LightxL
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Death Note or any characters.I only own this plot

Me being me is starting to write Death Note so I'll be writing a fic. Where Light meets L's succedors.

How will he react to L actually different around Mello, Matt,Near.

–

As Light looked at L rush around setting up rooms for who knows what,muttering to himself.

"Ryuzaki why are you being crazier than normal?"

Ryuzaki looked at him with his head to the side with his thumb on his lips.

"Because three important people are coming over Light-kun."L said.

"Who might the imporant people be Ryuzaki for you to be rushing around crazy."

"For that raise's your percentage Light-kun."

"For the the last time I'm not kira!"

"That's 77% Light-kun screaming."

"Ryuzaki I'm not screaming you just can't accuse-"I'm sorry to interupt this fight L."

Near said cutting of Light.

"How do you know he's L?" Light asked suspicious.

Matt and Mello soon entered walking in and talking while Matt played video games.

"Well they're my succesor's Light-kun so I should and they should know me."Ryuzaki said amused.

"What succesor's why didn't you tell me they were coming L!"Light screamed.

"Well it none of your concern, introuduce yourselfs."L said

"I'm Near first in line to become L's succesor and I assure you that you are kira in the the future." Near said emotion-less.

Light looked at Land were obivously alike but something was missing.

"I'm Mello second in line to that fucking sheep that soon I will beat .Right Matt?" Mello said poking Matt.

"Yeah Mello your smart enough to-YES I BEAT THE LEVEL!"Matt said excited.

"Matt have you been playing to much video games?"L said with a thumb to his lips questionly.

Matt paused his game and looked up and stetched and rubbed his eyes."Nope not at all." Matt said obivously lying.

"Tell me the truth Matt or I will have to ask Roger when you get back to Wammy's,to take away your games. I dodn't want this affect your grades,even if your third in line."L said.

"Fine I been playing my games."Matt said with a sigh.

Light look at L talk to them as if they they were his of them had the quirks just like L.

"Thanks for the hanesty Matt."

"It's no promblem.I 'm Matt third in line to become his succesor but I rally don't don't care about it.I like video games going on my computer I know how to."Matt said with a grin.

"Great speech they know who we are kidding."Mello said hanging off of Matt.

"Yeah thank's they know who we are because we told him man Mello.I shouldn't have told them I like hacking suspicious Mello think of the people Mello!"Matt screamed.

Mello looked at him 'You got to be kidding me look'.

Mello turned his way to L and tackled him in a hug."We haven't seen you in forever I miss you the most mor than Near so I beat him in something."Mello mumbled into L's chest.

While L looked shocked but soon gave in and hugged him.

Light looked shocked L never showed that he knew anyhow.

Both Near and Matt looked at each other and ran to embrace L with Mello.

'Well how long are they going to be here Ryuzaki?"Light asked.

"Umm..I don't know just said that they can come so I don't know Light-kun."

Well this is going to be a while.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Death Note or characters only my plote.

Me-Yeah I know sad huh.

L-Not really.

Me-I guess your right then.

L-*tilts head*

Me-And that proves my point.

"Mello why is L and the kira suspect only ones here with us?"Matt asked putting up his video games.

Now in the room Matt and Mello decided they were going to be in the same room with Near in another room next to looked at Matt next to him and sighed.

"I don't know probably everyone took a case probably overworked them."Mello said laying down now on Matt's shoulder.

"Yeah your probably right Mello."Matt said stetching his hands.

"Hey Matt you know I love you right?"Mello said with a smile.

" Yeah I I love you too!"Matt said with a smile on his lips.

With that said they fell into each other with a smile on there face.

– -

"You know how could they be exactly like you."Light said thinking over it.

"Well Light-kun there all trained to be like that answers your so,I'm going to get some cake."L said hunching over and dragging

Light behind him.

Light sighing."That didn't answer my question.' Light thought.

"Do you want some cake Light-kun?" L said with a plate of cake in his hand.

"I really don't like sweets Ryuzaki."L said his face with disgust.

"Ryuzaki don't we have to focusing on the kira case right now?"Light

said.

L looked at him while stuffing his face with cake.

"Yes,we do my three succesors are here we least treat haven't seen me in a long time,Light-kun since i'm like there father-figure."L said still stuffing his face with cake.

"I see."Light said thoughtfully.

Light looked at L . At the person they person they were suppose to be when they became L.

And that person was

L.

Sorry for my lateness.I was busy doing stuff ,right now it's 12:14 am i'm still a please excuse my horrible writing at night.


End file.
